Great Escape
by tigerlilly974
Summary: Max finds herself suddenly trapped in a strange place with no knowledge of how she got there or where the rest of the flock may be. Can she somehow escape and find them? Or has the school really won this time? R&R!


Hey guys this is my first Max Ride FanFic and I'm so excited!:) And just to brief you this story takes place after the sixth book. I wanted the viewpoint to be post Fang. So yeah, I really hope you like it- here's chapter one!

Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride or any of the characters or anything. I wrote this story inspired by James Patterson's books and characters from the Max Ride series. They are all works of James Patterson who is an amazing writer! :) I might add a few OCs along the way which I will mention if I do. Please enjoy!

Chapter one: A Little Blue Room

The first thing I noticed when I woke up was that Fang wasn't there. I had to think calming thoughts and keep my head in line to keep from totally freaking out and calling his name. At least I knew where- oh great. Nudge, Iggy, Gazzy and Angel were gone too. My whole flock. You know what though? It was all right. Because I knew exactly where I was. Yeah. Right.

Everywhere I turned there was a giant blue dome-like wall surrounding me. I tried looking up to see if there was a way to fly out. I spotted a high window up near the top of the dome, but I didn't get my hopes up- the room was pretty narrow. I walked over to the wall on my right and roughly measured the distance to the other side. I got about nine feet. Too narrow for my thirteen foot wingspan. Yes, I said wingspan, and, yes, I did mention flying out earlier. If you're new to this all, let me just say first off- no, I am not a freakishly large bird. That's way off. I'm a simple teenage girl, like most of you girls out there. Except for one small thing. I'm part avian. You see, I grew up in a lab called the school, where scientists called whitecoats perform horribly inhumane experiments mostly on kids just like you and me. Yeah that's right, starting to sink in? I'm the lucky girl they made part bird. I got just a sprinkle of avian DNA, which resulted in wings, light birdlike bones, avian blood cells for air purposes, and air sacs in addition to lungs, which makes me able to fly at high altitudes. My wings are (I've been told) a beautiful brownish-tan with my primary feathers being brown and the rest a lighter brown-tan color. They are thirteen feet long when I extend them all the way. So no, I don't walk around with them unfolded all the time. Makes for bad blending in. They fold in tightly to my back, and are the reason I never have been able to properly sleep on my back.

Anyway, introductions about myself aside, I'll get back to the action-filled horror story that is my life that you probably expected now.

Just to test the likeliness of me escaping via wings, I walked to the center of the dome-room and started to slowly unfold my wings. The tips hadn't even begun to extend when they touched the wall. I pulled them back in and folded my arms over my chest. *Where was my flock?*

The flock are my family who are just like me. Yes, there are others. Yes, they have wings and all that good stuff too. No, we are not actually related. But we are as close as family. A long time ago, all of us were at that evil school together in dog crates- a horribly traumatizing event which I shudder at even now. I won't go too deep into our backstory, but we all pulled together and escaped with the help of a whitecoat at the school named Jeb. He's also another subject I dread to speak of. Thing is, a few years after rescuing us, he disappeared due to a series of dramatic events that are still unfolding and never cease to confuse me. We were all on our own. I became official flock leader. We went through some tough experiences and now he's *sorta* back (and I use the term "sorta" loosely). But I don't trust him. And I'm still leader of this flock, with my being the oldest. None of us know exactly when our birthdays are, but we estimate that Gazzy's about eight, Iggy's about fourteen, Angel's around six, Nudge's about eleven, Fang's also about fourteen, and I, Maximum Ride- you can call me Max for short- am also fourteen. But, we did just celebrate our unofficial birthdays, so add a year to each of us. Got it? Makes Iggy Fang and I fifteen now. I know what you're thinking- "But you said you were oldest". I know, I know what I said- allow me to explain. I'm four months older than Fang, and Fang and Iggy are about matched. Simple.

Back to the story now. In a moment of desperation, I tried listening for my Voice, but of course it didn't come. It hadn't come in a long time. Alright, alright, let me explain. My "Voice" is the voice I hear in my head. No, I am not crazy. I have no idea where it comes from, but I suspect it came from the chip I used to have on me. Actually in me- my arm to be exact. But Dr. Martinez- I mean my mom- removed it a while ago. Maybe it's one of my 'abilities'. Doubt it. But I'd rather it be an ability than related to the school. We all have additional abilities in addition to flying and having avian properties. Some of us are even gaining new ones. Mine is that I can fly fast. I mean way fast. We can all fly pretty fast, but I can go into hyperdrive. Fang can disappear- like go invisible. Nudge is magnetic, like she can attract pop cans and magnets and stuff. Hold onto your keys! Gazzy has, well, a rather in-discussable ability. Let's just say he's got an unusual digestive system. Not enough hints? His other name is the Gasman. Now you get where I'm coming from? Yeah. Iggy is blind, but he can sense colors by touching them, and sometimes he can even see things against white backgrounds.

Angel, well, Angel has many abilities. They just keep coming. Her original ability that she's had all her life is being clairvoyant. She can read peoples' minds. The rest of us didn't get our abilities until recently. But hers are evolving- scarily. Now she can send thoughts too. And even get into peoples' heads and persuade them to do stuff. That's how she got her prized Teddy bear- Celeste- back at a toy store in New York City. She's used her mind control on a rather confused-looking old lady and had her buy it for her. She scares me sometimes. Especially since she's been acting different. But that's not all. She can breathe underwater. Or should I say, she was the first to be able to. Now we all can. But she can talk to animals too- particularly fish and sea creatures like dolphins. She uses her mind abilities.

Long story short, they are all my flock, and now they are all missing.

I spun on one heel to look for a door. No luck. The possibility of an arial escape was even narrower considering the dome shape. This room was obviously constructed to conceal someone like me. Someone with wings. All of our wings are really long- Fang's are practically seventeen feet. No bird kid could get outta here using flight. I assumed the people who put me in here had come in through the high window, considering the lack of doors in this place. I started to wonder if they had taken the others somewhere else miles away. Or if maybe they were here- just in a separate room. There was only one thing I could think of that could provide me any help at this point.

I shut my eyes tightly and tried sending a thought to Angel. She couldn't receive very long-distance thoughts, but if she was near she'd get it. I hoped.

*Angel, can you hear me?*

I waited a couple of minutes before sighing heavily. She couldn't hear me. Great. I'd be lucky if I-

*Max? Is that you? It's me! I can hear you!*

What?! It was Angel! She could hear me!

*Angel! Where are you? What's going on?*

A moment went by, and then a response: *I'm not sure exactly. And I'm in some type of blue room.*

*Is it shaped like a dome?* I asked for good measure.

*Yes.* Good. She was in the same place. I had another question: *Are you with the others?*

*No, I haven't seen them since I woke up, you?*

*Not a single sighting.*

I had found Angel, but now what? Neither of us knew were we were, how to get out, or where the others were. Then it hit me. Angel was tall for her age- we all are exceptionally tall. But she was still tiny enough to have just about an eight foot wingspan.

*Did you try flying up?* I asked. I wasn't hopeful.

*Yes, but I only got halfway up before the walls became too narrow, you?*

*I can't even stretch my wings.*

*Oh...*

Now what? I was begging to think we'd never find the others. In a bit of frustration and pure boredom, I used my light composure to jump high into the air and land hard on the ground. It was meant to take out some of my frustration on the gymnastics-mat-like floor of the room, but what happened was totally unexpected. "What the-?" I suddenly started slipping through the cushiony floor and into a black, thick darkness, where I felt like I stopped moving completely. But I was aware of a sliding sensation. I was going down.

Author's note: Well, there's chapter one! I know the intros and stuff made it longer but I didn't want anyone who was kinda new to the world of Max Ride to feel confused, plus anyone who needed an up to date catch up. How was the first chapter? I wanna know! If I get enough good reviews and you guys really want me to continue, then I'll put up chapter two. Alright! So please R&R! Thanks :)


End file.
